Twilight Sky
by Wolfie
Summary: A space rift sends a girl from a universe where the Jedi are bad to the Star wars universe,very very mild horror. I've just made some changes to it. a note on story.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with starwars.   
Note on story:It basically is that a space rift occurs allowing someone from   
an alternate universe to come into the star wars one. (I know this has been   
done a lot already but don't stop reading yet.) Except that in the world   
she comes from the Jedi are the bad guys and they are currently hunting her.  
  
Twilight sky.  
  
The streets of Cambrea were dirty and grimy. Patrol officer Austen made her  
way through the filth on her nightly patrol. That was when she heard it, a   
scream that cut through the blackness of the night like a knife.  
She inclined her head slightly to where the sound came from.  
Her partner Bronte noticed it.  
"Leave it, he hissed, it's probably just an alley cat"  
Austen looked at him; they both knew he was lying. There was no true law here  
, there hadn't been for years. Not since "they" had gone rampant.   
  
Something, a gut instinct, made her shake her head. "No, not this time, not   
again."  
"I'm going alone if I have to" with that she started down the side alley.  
  
Bronte sighed and started down after her, "You're going to get us killed   
Austen," he muttered.  
  
Austen slowed to a halt and carefully made her way forward, her hand resting   
on her holster. She heard Bronte do the same behind her. Cautiously they   
both went deeper down into the Alley.   
  
Austen was the first to see it; a group of Jedi were attacking a young woman.   
She waited a moment for Bronte to catch up with her before yelling, "Freeze,   
Stop right there!" She put every bit of confidence and authority she could   
muster into the command.   
  
A blonde haired Jedi whirled round, malicious anger in his eyes and features,  
and he was obviously the leader of the group.   
" Really? he began, I think you are just going to walk right on and forget   
about this."  
"No go," Austen replied. Out of the corner of her eye she checked on Bronte,   
it wasn't affecting him either, he had his gun at the ready and pointed toward  
s the rest of the group.   
  
"Pity, said the leader, this will just make it a lot harder, on you."  
  
That was when the shooting began. The Jedi whipped out their lightsabres and   
began deflecting the blows. Those cursed lightsabres always made it harder.  
One of them jumped behind Austen but she was ready for him, she whirled round  
and kicked and knocked him backwards. Bronte didn't seem to be doing too bad  
so she decided to try and get to the girl.   
  
She skidded in beside her and dropped to the defensive. "Run, she hissed, run   
now, I'll cover you."   
  
She didn't need to be told twice and took off. One of the Jedi noticed this   
and went to take of after her but Austen was one step quicker and shot him in   
the back.  
  
The leader's attention now flicked towards Austen as they had lost the other   
girl. For some reason Austen began to feel her senses dull and she shook her   
head trying to clear the fog. It was then she noticed what she should have   
noticed five minutes earlier.   
"Bronte, she whispered hoarsely, I think they have us trapped."  
Bronte nodded grimly as he snapped out of the fog, "You're right they do."  
  
The leader momentarily closed down his lightsabre.  
"I gave you a chance, pity you didn't take it." He said.  
"Enough games," and he removed their blasters from their possession.  
  
Austen felt her pulse quicken. This was bad, very bad.  
The rest waited to be instructed what to do. Suddenly he drew his lightsabre   
again and stabbed forward with it in one quick movement. Bronte fell to the   
ground in a heap.  
"Bronte!!," screamed Austen horrified. She knelt down beside him to help him   
but was hindered when the leader suddenly placed his lightsabre right under   
her neck.  
  
"You don't want to do that, he said, now stand up, come on now, stand up.   
That's it."  
  
Austen slowly complied, all her instincts telling her to help Bronte but she   
was unable too. She stood straight, glaring at him, waiting for her death to   
come.  
  
"Aww, he started, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you too. Not yet anyway"  
  
Something triggered inside of Austen, something made her lash out and when   
she did it was hard to tell who was the more surprised. Her or him.  
She attacked him; grabbing the viroblade she always kept hidden on her and   
stabbed him into the side.  
  
He collapsed slightly and two of his fellow Jedi came to his aid.   
"That was a stupid thing to do, girl," he stated angrily. "Very foolish   
indeed."  
  
Austen was sure he was going to kill her but he waved away the two Jedi coming   
with their lightsabres drawn.   
"Consider yourself an endangered species for I will let you live, so we all   
can hunt you."   
  
Austen swallowed and tried to reply but they were gone.  
She whirled round too Bronte.   
"Bronte? she began.  
"Go, he rasped, go, to the sanctuary. Run!"  
"Bronte, she screamed, Bronte don't do this to me." She checked his pulse,   
nothing.  
"Bronte! don't do this to me!"  
She tried to revive him to no avail. Tears streamed down her face and she   
knew what she had to do.  
  
Get to the sanctuary.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer, George Lucas own starwars, I own Bronte and Austen.  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed the last part.:)))   
P.s, Yea I did get the names from Jane Austen and Chatlotte Bronte :-)  
*******************************Part 2  
  
She ran but then eased up as she neared the centre of the city. It seemed to   
be closing in on her and she fought to control her rising fear. The city had   
never seemed so bleak and so desolate. Austen knew that Jedi were everywhere   
for the city teemed with them. She felt as if everywhere she turned hundreds   
of eyes looked upon her and that in it was unnerving.   
  
It had hurt her to leave Bronte lying in the alley, her friend and partner   
for a few years now dead. She felt lost. She suddenly became more aware of   
approaching footsteps that moved in time with her own. Austen tried to relax   
but could hear the footsteps getting quicker. Something screamed in her mind   
"Run!"  
  
So she obeyed it, her training coming into play she ran and looked for   
possible decoys, they were none. Austen knew she was heading out of the city   
into the closed forests and unclaimed land but it was where she must go.   
There was no choice in the matter.   
  
They were trying to herd her, trying to trap her and Austen was quick to   
realize this but she knew that they would not give up the chase so soon.   
They would play with her as a cat does with its prey. Giving her chances to   
escape but just as quickly cutting them off.  
  
She stopped up a moment and tried to get her bearings, the place was becoming   
less familiar as she left the city. She noticed that the footsteps behind her   
had stopped but she was not so easily fooled. Austen attempted to regain her   
breath when a sudden sound alerted her; they were on her trail again. More   
this time, that she was sure off.  
  
She ran blindly to the left, any sense of direction gone.  
Austen gasped sharply as she skidded to a halt on a cliffs edge. At first   
she was surprised how far she had got, for she didn't know how long she had   
being running but then how had she got there. It wasn't where she intended to   
go.  
  
Stones slipped from beneath her and fell to the rocks beneath. Taking a step   
back, Austen looked furtively behind her. She could see shadows dancing of   
the moonlight and long shimmering lights. She looked both ways but could see   
no alternative but to jump down and that she was not going to do.  
  
She had unwittingly moved a step forward and went to step back. The sharp   
movement caused her to slip on a large rounded stone. As she tried to regain   
her balance, more went skidding out beneath her and she found herself being   
pulled along with them. Tearing at the lumps of grass she tried to cling on   
but it was too much for her.  
  
She screamed in sheer terror as she fell forward.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Luke had being troubled all day, something was not right even his most less   
attuned pupils could feel it. The sky was different on Yavin 4 it looked as   
if it remained at twilight the entire day but it wasn't just Yavin all other   
planets throughout the new republic were experiencing the same.  
  
Leia had suggested meditating but so far that had revealed no answers. He was   
glad Leia and Han were coming down tomorrow. They all needed to spend some   
time together, perhaps Yavin was not the best place for that but he could not  
leave some of his students at the moment.  
  
Mara frowned when she saw him, "Skywalker what's up?" she asked ruefully.  
That produced a slight smile from Luke, "I wish I knew Jadewalker." He had   
started calling his wife that when she insisted on still calling him Skywalker  
most of the time.  
  
  
Later that night a surge in the force awoke Luke with a jump. Glancing over   
to Mara he saw that she was wide-awake also.  
Grimly he stated, "I think we better go see what that was."  
Mara nodded her agreement, her mouth set in a thin line.  
  
Quickly getting dressed they rushed outside, other students were already about.  
  
Luke noticed Kyp and called him over and the three of them walked quickly   
toward where the surge was originating.  
  
Mara slowly gasped beside him.  
What appeared to be a rift tore through the sky, illumining a bright green   
glow.  
***********************************  
Review pleaseeee. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:George Lucas owns starwars. Threse Austen is mine. Don't sue,please  
Thanks everyone who reviewed the last part!  
*****************************************  
  
Austen felt herself been pulled into something. Her body felt as if it was   
slowly been meshed together, as if it was been pulled in several different   
directions and then pit back together.  
  
She hit the ground with a sickening thud. She fought the urge to pass out   
and slowly forced herself to get to her knees. She swallowed back nausea and   
looked up.Suddenly Austen could feel a strong wind hit her almost knocking   
her over.  
  
Mara watched as something fell through the rift. She was stunned to see it   
move, as it was hard to believe something could survive that fall. The   
weather abruptly changed as the rift began to close. Wind blew from all   
direction and strong hail pelted her face. Behind her she could hear Luke   
shout at his students to get back.  
  
The rift was slowly almost painfully closing. Then, suddenly it was gone and   
the air was still.  
  
Mara cautiously went towards the body she had seen falling, resting her hand  
on the hilt of her lightsabre.   
  
Austen felt as if the world around her was still moving and let Mara help her  
stand up.She could not understand how she was still alive; the fall should   
have killed her. Her clothes had shredded from the fall and several parts of   
her body ached.  
  
Mara held the unsteady girl and indicated from Luke and Kyp to come forward.   
She felt her stiffen and then the girl backed away from her.  
  
"Stay away," Austen growled.  
Austen had seen the metal cylinder on their belts and recognised the   
lightsabre. She backed away slowly and subconsciously went for blaster, only   
to find it wasn't there.  
She then realised that "he" still had it and she had left her viroblade stuck  
in his side. They weren't her only weapons but if she tried to go for her   
other one, she had a feeling that they would stop her.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Luke tried.  
"Right", was her reply.  
  
Luke and Mara exchanged looks, they could sense uncertainty and fear emitting  
from her.  
  
Austen took another step back. Flashes of what had happened in the Alley came  
back to her. It seemed as if the ground she was standing on shifted and   
sudden tiredness hit her. As if in slow motion, she fainted.  
  
Mara was with her in an instant.  
"We better get her inside Luke" She said grimly.  
Luke agreed with her and then Kyp carefully picked her up in his arms and   
carried inside.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Where is she?" he yelled.  
The other Jedi moved around uncertainly. She had suddenly disappeared from   
there view and they could no longer sense her either.  
  
He looked over the cliff edge and seen the last of the rift close. Smiling   
grimly, he turned back to the others.   
"Don't worry, we will have her soon," he soothed.  
"The legendary rift will open again."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Austen slowly opened her eyes, what looked like a medical droid buzzed around  
her.She sat up in her bed and tried to familiarise herself with her   
surroundings. She had no idea how she had got here. Everything was cloudy,   
she thought back trying to remember what happened. When a man's voice brought  
her back to the present.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Austen looked up at him and answered automatically "Patrol officer Austen 647d1."  
  
"That really doesn't tell me a lot," Luke said.  
  
Beeping from his comlink reminded him that his sister had landed.   
"We'll talk about this later." he stated and left her alone with the medical   
droid.  
(We'll see) thought Austen.  
**************************************  
  
That was a bit iffy, suggestions welcome and constructive cristism welcome.   
Please review!  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:George owns starwars.  
Thank you to Red Two and Jodi smith who made suggestions :-) I hope this  
is a bit better.   
  
**************************************  
"Hey Kid." Han called, greeting his brother-in-law.  
Luke shook his head. "You're going to be still calling me that when I'm   
sixty years of age."  
  
"That's if Han hasn't got himself killed by the time he's fifty-five,"   
Mara chipped in before Han got a chance to say anything.   
  
"Haha Mara, real funny."  
Leia stepped of the ramp into her brother's embrace.   
"Good to see you again", Luke said.  
  
Leia looked over to where Mara was standing and gave her a quick hug. Leia   
was glad when Luke and Mara got married; they'd needed each other. One of   
them was slowly going to get killed if they had continued on the path they were leading.  
  
Han had gone back into the falcon to get the bags when he remembered that he  
had wanted to ask Luke something. They had been walking back towards the   
Temple and the conversation had lulled a bit when he decided to ask.  
  
"I know, I usually say the conversation is over when we start talking about   
this, he began, but we were getting some strange weather reports as we made   
our way over."  
  
Both Mara and Luke stimulatingly grimaced at that.  
"Yes, Luke said with a sigh, I need to talk to you about that, we have a   
slight problem."  
  
Han looked shared a look with Leia.  
"How slight is slight?" he asked.  
  
*******************************************************  
Austen waited till the droid left the room and then slowly sat up in the bed.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she gingerly put one foot down in   
front of the other. She stood up and the room suddenly swayed in front of her. She quickly sat back down again.  
  
Taking a deep breath she forced herself to sit back up.   
"Come on Austen, she muttered to herself, there are harder thing than walking."  
She stood up more slowly this time and held onto the bed for support. Spying   
a closet across the room, she carefully made her way to it.   
  
She opened it and was glad to find that there appeared to be some form of   
jumpsuit in it. As she pulled it on she quickly glanced around the room;   
two doors, one possibly an exit. She ran her hands through her hair and   
found a small-concealed weapon.  
  
Austen as quietly as humanly possible opened the door. The droid had chosen   
to check on its patient and was more than surprised to find her out of bed.  
"Ms, I really don't think you should be out of bed, I'm going to have to ca-."  
  
Austen had stabbed out in one swift move and knocked the droid to the floor.  
"I don't think so," she said and stepped over the lump of metal.  
  
Austen felt fear prick her. She didn't view been surrounded by Jedi a good   
idea nor the safest. She moved down the corridor cautiously, her senses alert.  
Each footstep she heard, she was convinced that it was someone after her.   
  
Eventually she was out of the compound but she felt no safer. Leaning   
momentarily against a ruin she wiped away the sweat that was forming on her   
brow.  
(Get a grip, you have been in worse situations before) she thought. But then   
she realised she had never been hunted before.  
  
********************************************************  
Kyp walked towards the medical bay. Luke had asked him to keep an eye on   
their visitor. He sighed at the sight that met him; the droid lay in a   
mangled heap on the floor outside her room and he didn't need to guess that   
its occupant would be gone.  
  
A quick glance in the room confirmed that and the open closet door told him   
she had changed her clothes.  
  
Thumbing his Comlink on he contacted Luke.   
"Master Skywalker, he began, I think our visitor has escaped."  
  
He could hear Luke sigh at the other end.  
"Look Master Skywalker, I'll go after her now, she doesn't appear to be gone   
long, I'll have a better chance of finding her."  
  
When Luke agreed to that Kyp set of after her. It shouldn't be too hard he   
thought to himself. At the moment she is the only non-force sensitive person   
here other than Han.  
  
*********************************************  
Austen hated jungles, hated them with a vengeance She could never get a sure  
footing in them. They seemed to be always changing and it was impossible to   
know if someone was following her. By now she was positive they knew she was   
gone. It was also beginning to dawn on her that she had no idea what she was   
doing.   
  
Suddenly she stumbled over some roots. Rolling forward a bit she tumbled into  
a crouching position.  
"Austen get a grip, you are not going to let this forest get the better of   
you." she muttered.  
  
Night was slowly beginning to fall and Austen continued on trekking deeper   
into the jungle. She paused and looked around her, this was the third time   
she had passed that clump of vines. Sounds were beginning to fill the forest  
and it was unnerving. A sudden movement near her caused her to start running   
again.   
  
*********************************************  
Luke frowned when he got Kyp's message.  
"Look like our problem just got worse," he commented to the others.  
  
"Anything we can do to help," Leia offered.  
  
Mara had begun pacing.  
"Mara what are you doing?" Han asked.  
  
"A bad habit I picked up from Skywalker," She bit back.  
"Luke, we are going to have to find her before it gets dark, Yavin isn't the  
safest place at night for someone who isn't force sensitive."  
  
"Her?" Leia queried.  
  
Luke nodded his head. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
  
***********************  
Sorry that it was still short. Please R+R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:George lucas owns starwars, Austen is mine.  
  
Another short bit I'm afraid. Please R+R. Comments and constructive critism  
welcome.  
  
##############################################################  
He flicked through hundreds of year old manuscripts looking for a reference   
to the rift. It was a natural phenomenon in their galaxy and occurred every   
25 standard years though never in the same place. But when it did occur it   
would occur in the same area three times within six weeks.  
  
"Master!"  
  
He looked up, angry at been disturbed.  
"What is it?" he bit out.  
"We have captured three more children in this vicinity, all potentially   
strong in the force.," the young man stated.  
He nodded and mused for a moment.  
"How many did we lose to the sanctuary?" he asked.  
The man looked a bit shook for a moment, fear creeping into his features.  
"Three." the man answered solemnly.  
  
"Three, he began, three, you are telling me for every force sensitive child   
we get, we lose one to the sanctuary?"  
  
"Yes, the man gulped, but that has only happened here."  
  
"Get out, he snarled, get out before I kill you."  
The man hurriedly left the room.  
Sitting back down, he took out a data pad and accesses the Patrol officer's   
database. Names and dates scrolled across the screen, narrowing down his   
search he eventually pinpointed two names. One was recently deceased and the   
other missing suspected dead. But that was not what interested him. He   
accessed the file on the missing officer. Austen whole history came up before  
him.  
"At least I now know what your name is Austen and it would seem I now know   
more about you then you ever will." he muttered.  
  
****************************************************************   
"So you didn't even bother locking her door?" Han asked incredulity.  
"No" answered Luke sheepishly.  
  
"Luke you have done some stupid things but giving her an open invitation to   
escape that's, that's beyond me." Han reprimanded.  
  
"We didn't think she would be going anywhere soon and she didn't appear to   
be in any condition to escape," Mara defended Luke.  
  
Han continued shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. He went to start to   
say something else when Leia put her hand on his arm and shook her head.  
  
"Kyp's looking for her now, Luke said, and I have divided several other Jedi   
into groups to look for her but." he paused.  
  
"But what?" Leia asked.  
  
"I think it would be better if we find her first."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kyp frowned as the light began to fade. He had expected it to be easier but   
it was proving a lot harder. Twice he had lost her trail especially when she   
started going in circles. But still he pushed on. What confused him even more  
was every time he attempted to locate any non-force sensitive person, all he  
got was Han.  
  
He heard a slight noise to his left. Thumbing his Comlink on again, he said   
quietly into it "Luke, I'm sending you, our coordinates now."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Austen rested up for awhile; a slight bruise was beginning to come on her   
ankle where she had fallen. She cursed her stupidity silently. She had   
escaped but come with no supplies, compass or water.  
"Don't tell me, five years of training have just washed into space," she   
scolded herself.  
  
She got back up and took in her position then walking over to a tree she   
purposely broke some of it to make it look as if she had gone that way then   
she took off in the opposite direction.  
  
After gaining a bit more distance between her and the temple she once again   
slowed to a walk. She had to conserve her energy. Austen knew she was   
becoming dehydrated and her body was aching all over. A bout of dizziness   
hit her and suddenly she knew she was going to get sick.  
  
She clutched her side and tried to keep her hair out of the face, as she got   
sick. She wiped at tears that were once again forming in her eyes.  
  
Fear began to settle in her stomach and she got ready to flee again.  
  
A rustling to the left of her alerted her but when she went to run, she   
stumbled backwards over a root. A slightly tired Kyp came out of the trees.  
  
"Do you know how many people have been looking for you?" he said when he saw   
her.  
"Come on, we're going back."  
  
He was hoping she would come submissively but he doubted that she would.  
  
Austen put her hand out to him and Kyp came over to help her up. As soon as   
he bent down to help her up she reacted. She kicked him into the stomach and  
he fell back a bit, winded. He had not expected her to do that.   
  
"Yea, we are." Austen said sarcastically.  
  
Kyp straightened up and moved towards her, he hadn't really wanted to use   
force but certain situations called for it.  
  
Austen brandished her weapon at him and Kyp went for his blaster.  
  
****************************************************  
Sorry, I know that was short again but I just wanted to put something up   
before the weekend was out because I'm not going to get to during the week.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Lucas owns starwars I only play with his charactors a little.  
This is dedicated to Jodi Smith and Red Two  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Stop!" Luke shouted.  
  
Kyp turned round slightly, relieved to see Luke, Mara, Leia and Han. (Hold on  
a minute he thought) as it slowly dawned on him (Han' not there.)  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way," Luke tried.  
  
But Austen stood her ground.  
"You want to come back with us,"  
  
Austen immediately shook her head, she recognised mind control when she heard  
it.  
  
"I kind a like it where I am now," she replied.  
  
Luke sighed slowly," It's your choice" and they turned as if to go. Kyp   
looked at them confused before he realised what they were doing and went to   
follow them.  
  
Austen stared at them and snorted. She wasn't that stupid she knew that they   
weren't just going to let her go. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her   
stomach and she felt the hairs on her neck prick with fear. Suddenly she   
heard a blaster shot but before she had a chance to react. Darkness claimed   
her.  
  
A disgruntled Han came out from behind the trees.  
"I really feel bad for doing that to a kid."  
  
Kyp looked at him shocked." A kid! That's no kid, far too devious for that."   
Kyps pride had been wounded after he had been so easily tricked by her. He   
was still nursing his injury from where she had kicked him.  
  
"I guess you don't want to carry her back," Luke stated mildly.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Distantly Austen could here voices.  
"I didn't think it would knock her out for three days," one voice protested.  
A mechanical sounding on answered, " She obviously has been through a lot of   
shock lately, that could have caused it. But it doesn't exactly matter now,   
she's waking and Master Skywalker asked me to contact him whenever she woke."  
  
(Master Skywalker? Dashan, they obviously were Jedi)  
  
Deciding to get the worst over with, she forced her self to open her eyes.  
Another medical droid buzzed nervously around. (No wonder, she thought smugly  
, after what I did to the last one.)  
  
"Hello", a brown haired woman, stated pleasantly.  
Austen refused to answer her, she had seen people been tricked into revealing  
everything when they thought the person was trying to help. She should know.  
So she waited for the questioning to begin.  
  
Leia frowned, she couldn't understand the feeling of fear that was coming from  
the girl or that wild hunted look she had about her.  
  
"We are not going to hurt you?" Leia sat down near the cot, careful not to   
intimate her.  
  
Austen looked at her sceptically.  
"Were Jedi, why would we?"  
  
"Exactly!" Austen all but screamed. Fear and unrestrained anger seeped into   
her voice.  
  
Leia was surprised at her outburst, she was afraid of them because they were  
Jedi that she couldn't understand.  
  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
  
Austen looked at her pain and hurt filling her eyes.  
"You know why?"  
  
Leia was unsure of how to proceed, this girl seemed deeply disturbed and she   
felt she couldn't reach out to her. She told the girl if she needed to talk   
to someone to come to her but at this the girl only barked out a cold   
humourless laugh.  
  
Austen heard the door click when Leia walked out. At least they knew how to   
lock the door this time.  
  
"Well?" Luke asked when she had come out.  
Leia shook her head, "I don't know, I feel something but I just don't know   
what."  
Luke nodded. Kyp knows what you mean.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
He had called a meeting of his best Jedi. Each one he had chosen carefully,   
he was determine to get his prey and this one was the most unique he had ever  
gone after.  
"Master Sakhalin, why have you called us here?" a voice demanded.  
  
Sakhalin recognised it has one of his most talented students in this sector.  
  
"Our new prey as you know momentarily escaped us. But she will not for long.  
The rift is opening again soon and I have chosen you to be the ones that will  
hunt her."  
  
There was a silent agreement through the room. So he continued on.  
"You are to immobilise her but after that is left up to me, I want her left   
alive."  
******************************************************************  
  
Kyp painfully entered the wing where Austen was being kept, trying to control  
the simmering anger that burned with in him.   
  
He had been trying to help whether or not she had viewed it that way. Now   
Master Skywalker had asked to see him.  
  
"Yes Master? " He asked.  
Luke looked at him, uncertain, he felt embarrassed that he had to ask his   
student this.  
  
"I gather you sensed something when you were searching for her?" Luke asked.  
  
Kyp nodded and then answered, "Yea, Master, I think that she is force   
sensitive."  
  
Luke coloured slightly, he had not sensed that but now that he tried he found  
that he could pick it up very clearly.  
  
"Thank you Kyp, this may make things a lot easier or a lot harder."  
  
*************************************************************  
Part 6  
  
Austen mentally accessed Mara's weak and strong points when Mara entered the   
room. Years of training told her she was in a bad situation with a naught   
percentage chance of survival. But the way she saw it was that a quick death   
was more preferable to a prolonged one.   
  
Mara ran her hand through her hair, she recognised the look on her face, and   
she too had it years ago. The girl was determined.  
  
"Unless Patrol officer is your first name, I'd like to know what is?" Mara   
said.  
  
Austen decided to play along and humour Mara for a while." It might as well  
be since I rarely get called Therese anymore."  
  
Mara smiled sadly, "Why do you hate us so much, she asked, I knew why I  
hated the Jedi so much, so I would like to know why you do."  
  
Austen looked momentarily surprised but quickly buried it.  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked in a tone that didn't require an   
answer.  
  
"Where I come from, I've watched your kind kill and get away with it because   
of their power. People are so afraid of them that they will do anything to   
survive." Austen couldn't control the amount of anger that seeped into her   
words.  
  
"They can do anything because there is no one to challenge them and lately   
it has got worse. They go around taking children to train to be like them."  
  
A cold feeling settled in Mara, somehow events must have turned out   
differently in her world then it did here.  
  
That appeared to be all she was going to say so Mara decided to press on.  
  
"While you were asleep, you murmured the words Bronte and sanctuary, do you   
want to tell me what that means?"  
  
Austen's eyes widened in disbelief. Emotion washed over her. Her eyes became  
sprinkled with tears.  
  
"Bronte,Charles Bronte, she continued speaking quietly, was my partner, he was killed by a   
Jedi in front of me and I was powerless to do nothing."  
  
"You couldn't have known." Mara said, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Couldn't I? If it were not for me, he would still be alive. I went down the   
alley to confront them and I didn't back away. It was me who should have been  
killed."  
  
Tears were stinging Austens eyes, she was angry with herself. Angry that she   
had broken down but she had realised that here she was alone.  
  
"The sanctuary was exactly what it was called, a place where those hunted   
could be protected. Children who were sensitive were hidden there from the   
Jedi and looked after by the descendants. Bronte and I often helped those   
who were hunted get to the sanctuary but you couldn't save everyone."   
Austen looked away from Mara's gaze and studied the objects in the room.   
"I want to sleep now," She said firmly.  
The medical droid buzzed back into the room and shooed Mara out.  
  
Inside Austen was fuming, she knew she was stupid to trust her and she felt   
even more stupid when she seen an old model listening device.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You heard all that Skywalker," Mara asked.  
  
"Yea, I did Jadewalker."  
  
Mara noticed that Kyp and Luke were looking very grim.  
"Han and Leia needed to go sort out something's," Luke stated.  
  
"So why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Mara challenged.  
  
"She appears to be force sensitive."  
Mara gasped sharply.  
  
"How do we tell her she may be something she loathes?" Kyp queried.  
  
***********************************************  
I had a day off school on wednesday (Teachers doing somthing like striking)  
So I was able to put this up. Tell me what you think. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own starwars George Lucas does.  
Sorry I took so long on getting this part up here it is. As always R+R  
Enjoy  
*********************************************  
Austen was tempted to start banging her head of the wall. She felt as if she  
was slowly going mad and been in a Jedi institution wasn't helping her any.  
They had stopped giving her sedatives much to her relief but her sleep was   
haunted. Every time she closed her eyes, every time she blinked, she saw what   
happened over and over and over again.  
  
Escape, for the moment wasn't an option again.   
  
She sighed loudly as yet another one of them entered.  
"When are you going to understand that I just don't like you?" She asked.  
  
Kyp grimaced, "Actually I know that already."  
  
Austen slowly smirked. "Right, yea, you're the one who I, she paused, do you   
want to be reminded?"  
  
Kyp glared at her. "Look I don't like it much that you are here but while you   
are I'm going to help you anyway I can."  
  
Austen avoided his gaze and pushed herself up more firmly in the bed. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a Jedi."  
  
Austen snorted. That had to be one of the worst lines she had ever heard.   
"Look, it would better for all of you just to let me go. If you keep me here, I'm not going to be the most amiable of patients."  
  
Kyp shook his head, he had heard everything that had happened to her but he   
still could not understand it. How where she came from there was not one   
single good Jedi? How they were all so obsessed with power and fear.  
  
"Because fear in my home controls everything."  
  
Austen slammed her head back against the headboard in anger. She didn't know   
how to put into words what it was like.  
  
Kyp looked up sharply. He hadn't spoken out loud but yet, she had answered   
what he was thinking. He wanted to tell her that she was force sensitive but   
yet it didn't feel that now was the right time.  
  
He stood up to go, "When you are feeling better I was going to show you   
around Yavin 4."  
  
Austen raised her eyebrow, "Don't trust me because I don't trust you."  
  
"Don't worry I wont."  
  
*********************************************************************  
After a few days, Austen was sick of Yavin. They were polite to her and nice   
but that wasn't what she was accustomed to. Though she found it strange not   
having to be alert the whole time, not been afraid of been attacked. She had   
met Han and had warmed to him but she knew that was because he wasn't a Jedi   
and he didn't try to be friendly to her.  
  
They had gradually let her gain a bit more freedom; she could now venture   
outside the medical bay, under guard of course. Personally she thought that   
was stupid, back home, they would never have let their prisoners wander free, that was asking for trouble.  
  
She grimaced as she saw Luke Skywalker approach. They never seemed to leave her alone and it was driving her insane.  
  
"Therese, we need to talk," He stated.  
  
The look on her face suggested that that was the last thing she wanted to do. They walked on in silence for a moment until Luke found somewhere they could talk in private.  
  
Austen crossed her arms defensively and looked him straight in the face.  
"Therese there is something about you that you need to know."  
  
Austen gave him a look, "Go ahead I'm listening." Hopefully it's that I'm only stuck on this stupid planet for a few more days.  
  
"You're force sensitive."  
  
Austen smiled but it was a cold smile. Luke felt a shiver go down his back. Her stance had become even more defensive and something told him it might have been better not to tell her.  
  
She turned her face from him and when she looked back up the pure vicious and venom in her eyes disturbed him.  
  
"You shouldn't play games like that." She said icily.  
  
"Therese I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Her whole body tensed and she clenched and unclenched her fists. "I'm not a Jedi."  
  
"No but you have the potential -"  
  
Austen cut him off before he could say anything further. "Understand this, I'm not and I never will be, okay?"  
  
"Therese please," Luke reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she flung it away from her.  
  
She clenched her fists again and walked away from Luke resisting the urge to hit him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as she was out of his sight she slammed her fist into the nearest wall. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, it was all a dream and she would wake up. She would still be on Cambrea, Bronte would still be alive and she would still be a patrol officer. Not bunged up on some Jedi planet.  
  
She slumped to the ground just as her mind distantly registered pain from what she did to her hands she knew she wasn't dreaming. That every last breath, every thing that happened was real.   
  
She knew she had grown up in the vicinity of the Sanctuary and they had pushed her to become an officer but that didn't make her Jedi. The descendants always told people if they were Jedi or not and they never told her, never even hinted at the fact. Or maybe, she thought bitterly, I was too blind to see it.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Luke shook his head, that hadn't gone well. He hadn't expected her to take it so bad. But when he thought over it perhaps when 'Jedi' are trying to kill you, you don't act pleased when you find out you have the potential to be one.   
--------------------------------------------  
Sakhalin was pleased the rift was opening for the second time in three days time. They had discovered where it would open, judging from the enormous power surges that would keep radiating from it.   
  
He hoped that capturing Austen alive would lead to the destruction of the Sanctuary; it was becoming more of a problem each passing day. Not only were they taking force sensitive children, they were training them. Presently they could handle it but in the future it could become a real problem.   
  
----------------------  
Mara had felt shock and anger radiating through the force and instinctively went to find Luke. Instead she found Austen sitting on the ground, holding a bleeding hand.  
Austen didn't acknowledge her presence but that didn't bother Mara, she rarely acknowledged any of them. Choosing to ignore the people who were trying to help her.  
  
She squatted down beside Austen. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Austen shook her head and stared blankly in front of her. "It's too late, she whispered hoarsely, too late."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Austen sighed, "For me, my home, my friends. There is nothing we can do to stop them."  
  
Mara had a strong feeling this wasn't what had originally upset her and knitted her brows in confusion.  
  
Austen could tell she was confused without even looking at her. So she attempted to explain. "When I was little I believed that the good guys always won and there was a little bit of goodness in everyone. Since then, I've learnt otherwise. I'm not even a good person."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mara prompted her.  
  
"Because there's no such thing. Only ever the lesser of two evils." Austen turned to Mara, "perhaps it's different here but back home it isn't."  
  
-------------------------------------  
Sorry it's so short. I'm sorry. The dark Jedi will be coming soon to a post near you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
